Whimsalot
Whimsalot es un enemigo encontrado en el NÚCLEO y es la versión avanzada de Whimsun. También aparece en las Ruinas en el Modo Difícil. El aspecto de Whimsalot, con la lanza y la máscara con rejilla, recuerda al de un guerrero. Aparece con * Final Froggit * Astigmatism Ataques * Aparecen mariposas que vuelan en círculo en torno al ALMA del protagonista en sentido anti horario. 2 de ellas serán verdes si el jugador ha Rogado. * Las mariposas se alzan desde el fondo de la pantalla, 3 cada vez en una secuencia rápida. Estrategia * Para perdonar a este monstruo, el jugador primero debe Rogar, y luego tocar al menos a una de las mariposas verdes. Cada una restaura 1 HP. Perdonarle usando este método es necesario para poder obtener el texto amarillo en los créditos de la Verdadera Ruta Pacifista. * También es posible perdonar a Whimsalot tras consolarle. Texto Final Créditos Finales de la Ruta Pacifista Verdadera *Texto blanco - "Fighting For the Future"Peleando Por el Futuro *Texto amarillo - "The Long Battle Finally Ends..."La Larga Batalla Al Fin Termina... **Para desbloquear el texto amarillo, se le debe rezar y tocar los ataques verdes. Citas * I've made my choice. Neutral'He hecho mi elección. * ''I've made my peace. 'Consolar'He hecho las paces. * I'm not afraid of you. 'Aterrorizar'No te tengo miedo. * Not this time. 'Neutral'No esta vez. * No regrets. 'Neutral'Sin arrepentimientos. * *Shine shine* '''Neutral*Brillo brillo* * Courage ... frente a Astigmatism'Coraje... * ''There's still hope. 'Rogar'Todavía hay esperanza. * Don't give up! '''Rogar¡No te rindas! Texto de ambientación * It finally stopped worrying. Comprobar'Finalmente ha parado de preocuparse. * ''Whimsalot rushed in! '''solo¡Whimsalot viene raudo! * Can you believe it? 'junto a [[Final Froggit] en el Modo Difícil]'¿Te lo puedes creer? * What a nightmare! junto a [[Final Froggit] y Astigmatism en el NÚCLEO]¡Qué pesadilla! * Whimsalot spins its weapon around. 'Neutral'Whimsalot hace girar su arma. * Smells like nightshade and bleach. 'Neutral'Huele como a belladona y lejía. * Whimsalot shakes its head dismissively 'Neutral'Whimsalot sacude su cabeza con desdén. * Whimsalot flutters silently. 'Neutral'Whimsalot revolotea en silencio. * Whimsalot locks eyes with you. 'Neutral'Whimsalot entrecierra los ojos contigo. * You kneel and pray for safety. Whimsalot remembers its conscience. 'Rogar'Te arrodillas y ruegas seguridad. Whimsalot recuerda su consciencia. * Whimsalot doesn't want to fight anymore. 'Perdonable'Whimsalot ya no quiere luchar. * Whimsalot's flying stutters. 'bajos'Whimsalot vuela tartamudeando. Nombre El nombre de Whimsalot viene de Whimsun y Lancelot, el caballero más famoso de la Mesa Redonda del Rey Arturo. Su nombre también puede venir del hecho que "whims a lot" (es muy caprichoso). Curiosidades * Whimsalot es uno de los monstruos que forman parte del Amalgama Reaper Bird. * El hecho de que pierda su máscara cuándo es perdonado o asesinado puede ser una referencia a las batallas con Meta Knight de la saga de Kirby, ya que, cuándo es derrotado, dicho personaje pierde su máscara antes de desaparecer. Sin embargo, Whimsalot también pierde la máscara momentáneamente cuándo es atacado. * Como Whimsun, las frases de Whimsalot y el texto de ambientación pueden ser interpretadas como depresión y suicidio. Por ejemplo, la belladona es una planta muy tóxica, mientras que la lejía es un químico que emplean algunos suicidas. ** Dichas frases también puede ser interpretadas como su voluntad de enfrentarse al protagonista: mientras que Whimsun está completamente aterrado e inseguro de hacerlo, Whimsalot ya ha decidido que se enfrentará al protagonista pase lo que pase, aunque pueda costarle la vida. ** Sea como fuere, Whimsalot presenta una personalidad con iniciativa y firme en la decisión que ha hecho, mientras que su contraparte es tímida e incapaz de decidirse. * Antes de la versión v1.001 sus estadísticas eran de "ATK 8 DEF -3". Glosario de:Whimsalot en:Whimsalot fr:Héroplasme ja:Whimsalot pl:Whimsalot ru:Вимсалот zh:胡思亂想 Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:NÚCLEO Categoría:Modo Difícil Categoría:Ruinas